


Green Eyes & Crimson Roses

by kyliemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/pseuds/kyliemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Will you remember Harry? Will you remember me and our love?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes & Crimson Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The song used below is called “Green Eyes” by Coldplay.

_Honey you are a rock_  
 _Upon which I stand_  
 _And I come here to talk_  
 _I hope you understand_

_The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you_  
 _And how could, anybody, deny you?_

_I came here with a load_  
 _And it feels so much lighter now I met you_  
 _And honey you should know_  
 _That I could never go on without you_  
 _Green eyes_

_Honey you are the sea_  
 _Upon which I float_  
 _And I came here to talk_  
 _I think you should know_

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_  
 _And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_

_Because I came here with a load_  
 _And it feels so much lighter since I met you_  
 _Honey you should know_  
 _That I could never go on without you_  
 _Green eyes, green eyes_

_Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh_  


_Honey you are a rock_  
 _Upon which I stand_  
 **Coldplay – “Green Eyes”**  


I watch you stand on the window ledge of the Astronomy Tower. You give me a smile that was only meant for me, and no one else. The moon is slowly disappearing behind the silhouette of the trees as the sun begins to wake up, coloring the sky as if it were a painting. You spread your arms wide and take it all in with an aching smile. You are so beautiful...

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember our first kiss here?”

I remember Draco. It was here... Here where the sun and the moon danced together. I found you on my map and I came. You were crying, and I comforted you. I didn't understand why you were crying, but I held you till the tears stopped falling. And when they did, you didn't shove me away, you just held onto me. It was the only time we didn't fight, it was the only time we bonded. Then your soft lips were on mine. Your soft crimson-colored lips tasted of innocence and sin, entwined. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. We stayed that way till the moon kissed the azure goodbye.

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember when I first told you I loved you?”

I remember Draco. You were on the ledge, swinging your legs about. I found you on my map and I came. I sat by you, our legs brushing against one another. You took my hand and told me you loved me under the moon with the stars dancing in the sky. You've loved me ever since you first saw me. I just stared at you, not quite understanding how our hatred had become this... I felt the same way. I took in your beautiful pale face. The moon didn't even compare to your beauty. I buried my face into your neck and just took you in. You wrapped your arms around me. We stayed that way till the moon vanished and was replaced by the sun glittering down upon us.

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember when I first called your Green Eyes?”

I remember Draco. You were gazing at the night sky. The twinkling stars reflected in your eyes. I found you on my map and I came. You held my hand and led me in a steady dance. Our feet shuffling, our hands clenched tightly, our cheeks grazing against each other. You said to me, “ _Green Eyes, you're a horrible dancer... but I love you anyways_ ” and you kissed the nightlight out of me. You were a magnificent dancer, dancing like an angel in praise of the moon. I shivered as I felt your fingers brush against my chest. I stared into your sparkling eyes while your fingers unbuttoned my shirt. You sang into my ear, “ _Green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find... And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind_ ,” while you tugged my shirt off my shoulders. My own fingers danced around your body, seeking for your milky pale skin. We held each other, caressing. My skin against yours, your skin against mine. You nudge me down into the bed you had transfigured. That night we danced to the sound of our hearts, beating as one under the moon and stars. Nothing but our whispers, our kisses, our bites, our moans, our touch, our bliss, our love. We stayed that way till the moon faded into nothing.

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember when you found me completely bloodstained that day?”

I remember Draco. You weren't stargazing that night. You weren't at the Astronomy Tower that night. You were in the Gryffindor corridors. I found you on my map and I came. “ _Enervate,_ ” I hissed from my chapped lips. I helped you back on your feet and just held you. The crimson-colored fluid seeped into my cloak and I didn't have it washed. The thick liquid found my arm, dripping down my elbow to the filthy ground. You said to me, “ _I marked you Potter... You're mine forever and ever._ ” Your father had come earlier that day. He was going to take you away from me, lead you to your death where you would bow down to the dark lord, to brand your beautiful milky skin. You stood up against him that day. You told him you were fighting for the light. You told him you were in love with me. You told him you were no longer a Malfoy. He cast the _Crucio_ on you, but not before he struck you, over and over again with his cane. No one saw. No one cared. There was only the war brewing in their minds. We stayed that way till we heard Filch and his loving words to Ms. Norris as the Sun crept towards its throne.

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember when my father cast the curse on me?”

I remember Draco. You found your way into my bed. I didn't need my map. You came to me. You were shivering like a lost puppy. The blood that dripped from your nose stained my bed sheets, and I didn't have it washed ever again. Your father disowned you, but you said, “ _He never owned me. You own me, no one but you..._ ” You told me about the curse that was placed on you. You were slowly dying while losing your mind in the process. There was no cure. “ _I never thought I would say this but... but Draco Malfoy is losing his marbles..._ ” you said, laughing in agony. You were in so much pain and I didn't know how to help. I just held onto you, whispering soothing words into your ear while you broke down.

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember when I had forgotten who you were?”

I remember Draco. It was the day after your father cursed you. You woke up in my arms and asked, “ _Who are you?_ ” That day, I thought I had died and gone to hell. I just held onto you, whispering my love to you while you stared at me, perplexed. No one knew what was going on, no one cared. You stopped going to classes because you couldn't remember them. People initially asked where you were but soon shrugged it off. I watched as you slowly evaporated into nothing. There were days when you remembered me, and there were days when you couldn't even remember your own name. I remember watching you walk into a wall three times before you realized it. I watched you, and did nothing. I couldn't believe it. I had finally found my love, my soul mate, and I was losing him already. I just held you. Just held you through all your pain and misery, and suffering.

“Will you remember Harry? Will you remember me and our love?”

I watch you now. The wind ruffling your cloak. Your clothes seem to envelop you, you have lost so much weight over the past couple of weeks. Your bangs fall over your silver eyes. Your lips dry and chapped. The dark circles under your eyes show how restless your sleeps of late have been. Your body oh so thin. But I still love you. The sight of you still takes my breath away. I walk over to you and grab your calloused hand. I place a soft kiss on your palm and look into your silver eyes that are staring down at me. You wait for my answer. I smile sadly and nod.

“I will remember Draco. I will remember you and our love. I will remember forever and ever. I will never forget, ever.”

Your face leans down towards me, smirking. Your coarse fingers graze my lips and cheeks. Your hands hold my face while your lips descend upon mine. You still tasted of heaven. Your kiss leaves my lips, brushing against my temple. I felt the cooling droplets that fell from your shimmering eyes, on my own tear-stained cheeks. I just hold you.

“Never forget me Green Eyes, never forget me... ever. I don't want to go on living, not knowing who you are. I don't want to sit here and wait for my death to come. I don't want to sit here and slowly deteriorate into nothing. I don't want to be alive, not remembering what we have, what we shared. I want to die remembering everything. I want to be free. I want to fly away. You understand, don't you Green Eyes?”

I breathe in the scent of you. You are so intoxicating. I feel you pull away from me. I already miss your warmth. You peer at the sky painted with colors of orange, pink, purple, and red. You spread your arms once again, but this time you have a peaceful smile gracing your beautiful face.

“I understand...” I murmur to you.

“I love you Harry James Potter, never forget that...” you breathe out.

“I love you Draco Malfoy, and I will never forget,” I choked out.

And then you leaped into the air like a soaring bird, no- like a beautiful angel on his way back home. I watch you fly, your hair fluttering all over the place. Your cloak became your wings. Your eyes were closed while the serene smile remained on your lips. You eased into the air and flew. You're on your way home now. You turn to take one last look at me before you disappear. You mouth the words “ _Goodbye Green Eyes._ ” I watch you land _softly_ , shattering like glass, into a million pieces. Crimson roses erupt behind you, covering you, covering your beautiful body. A slow smile spreads across my face; as my eyes shine with unshed tears.

“You're flying Draco, You're finally free...” I gasp out as the tears finally fell.

**The End**.


End file.
